


Learning The Motions

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A student and teacher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning The Motions

"Hold it like this."

"Mmm? Oh…like that…"

"Now, pull back a bit. Just… gentle and light."

"Like this?"

"Yeah, just like that. You do it pretty good, actually."

"You flatter me. What next? This?"

"Really good at it. Hit the spot perfect."

"I try to be a good student."

"You don't fail at all. Now, remember what I said about gentle motions, and saving the mighty ones for the end."

"Can't forget that. What if I don't actually have an end worth striving for?"

"We try again."

"Knew you'd answer that way." The pair settled to their fishing then.


End file.
